Truthful Trouble
by BoothlovesBones
Summary: It’s Brennan’s birthday and Booth realizes some things about them. What will happen when Booth asks her to meet him at the park bench where he drew the line? How will Brennan react on Booth’s shocking request? Slight spoilers for 2x12, One-shot.


Title: Truthful Trouble

**Title:** Truthful Trouble

**Author:** BoothlovesBones

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** It's Brennan's birthday and Booth realizes some things about them. What will happen when Booth asks her to meet him at the park bench where he drew the line? How will Brennan react on Booth's request? Brennan and Booth fluff!! Slight spoilers for the man in the cell.

**A/N:** Wow this popped into my head. I'm trying to get over my writers block!! :D Hope you like it. I wrote this in a short time so there will be some mistakes. I already posted this at the anti-boneyard but I decided to post it here too. Please leave a review.

Temperance Brennan hadn't celebrated her birthday in over fifteen years, but this year it would be different, this year she just didn't seem to be able to escape from it. Not only did the squints decorate her office but there was also a pile of presents in front of her desk. For years she had been able to keep the squints from finding out about her birthday, but since Booth was in the picture it had been awfully harder to keep certain things a secret. She didn't just hate her birthday; there were important reasons that still hurt her. She hadn't celebrated her birthday after her parents left, she used to love it but the memories were too painful and her birthday would never be as much fun as before. _She thought_

She sat down at her desk and looked at the colored decorations hanging above her head. The squints had probably sneaked in and decorated her office after Booth dragged her out to dinner the previous night. It was still early in the morning and except for her there was no sign of anyone at the lab yet. Half an hour later the squints were the first to enter her office that day.

''Happy Birthday sweetie?''

''Happy Birthday Dr.B''

''Congratulations Dr. Brennan.''

''Thanks Guys.'' The squints had no idea how much she hated her Birthday and she wasn't going to tell them because but she didn't want to disappoint them, after all the work they'd done she didn't want to appear ungrateful.

''Come on sweetie you should open your presents.''

They sat down on her office couch together and she opened the presents one by one. Angela gave her a nice perfume and a necklace, Hodgins and Zach gave her 2 books she really wanted but didn't buy yet because she had a lack of time and the three of them had bought her a cherry birthday cake, her favorite flavor, that said; Happy Birthday.

''Thank you.'' She was obviously touched by the gifts and the fact that they thought about her. After some hugging, laughing and eating the birthday cake Angela pushed an envelope in her hands. And they all went back to work again before they even gave her the chance to read it.

Her name was written on it, well actually not her real name but her nickname; Bones. Brennan opened the envelope, and read the letter she found inside.

_Dear Bones,_

_Happy Birthday!! I hope you're not too mad at me for telling the squints. _

_If you're not too mad at me, meet me at bench at the playground in the Park across your street at 7:30. Don't eat yet!_

_I hope you'll be there._

_Love,_

_Booth._

She wasn't mad at Booth anymore and decided to go that night. But why did he want to meet her at that place? They only had been there once before.

The rest of the day quickly passed and Brennan went home a little earlier. Angela told her that she should get dressed up for Booth, but she wasn't sure about that yet. She had been thinking about Booth and his letter the whole day; why did he want to meet her in the park; it just didn't make any sense. The only time she and Booth had been in that exact place was the day after Epps jumped off her balcony. She dressed into a pair of new jeans, put on a nice red shirt and applied some make up. She wore the necklace and perfume Ange gave her and her mothers earrings. After double checking herself in the mirror she left her apartment and headed to the park.

She saw Booth sitting on the bench where they had met before. It was across the carousel. The park was empty; there was no one at this time a day. She had to admit that he looked very handsome, in a casual shirt and blue jeans.

''Hey Bones.'' He walked over to her and gave her a quick hug. ''Happy Birthday'' he kissed her lower cheek, only inches away from her mouth and she could feel her stomach begin to flutter.

''Thanks Booth.''

''Want to go for a walk?''

''Yeah that's okay.''

It was already dark and the moonlight was shining down on them. They followed the cycle path and walked next to the water.

''You might wonder why I asked you to come here instead of at the diner or at the lab.''

''Yeah I do, actually''

''The last time we met each other at the park it was the day after Epps jumped of your balcony; not a great happening. I said things then, things I now regret. Do you still remember what I said?''

''Yeah. That Cam was going to be released and that you were afraid that you scared Parker from this place and something about putting things right''

''There was more. Do you remember the rest?''

''Yeah. You also drew a line.''

''That's correct. I told you that people who work together can't have a personal relationship. But I never realized that I was wrong, and now I have to put things right…again''

''I don't understand''

''I believe that our relationship has changed, there had always been tension but I think it became worse the last few months and I can't deny this any longer Bones''

''Deny what?''

''I have feelings for you. _Romantically_''

''Booth-''

''Don't freak out Bones. I was wrong about the line. I was scared because I already started to get feelings for you at that time and I had to protect you from getting hurt. I was afraid that if we would get involved bad things would happen like what happened between me and Cam. I thought it could endanger our lives and jeopardize our partnership and that everything would change, but I was wrong. Our relationship would be nothing like between Cam and me. We are already working together, we already are close and it already hurts deeply when one of us is injured, hurt or in danger, that wouldn't change, because those feelings would be the same even when we would be together''

''I can see that''

''You can?''

''Yeah.'' They stood in front of the bench again; they had walked a circle.

''Now I'm asking you Temperance. Will you please give me a chance? Will you please let me put things right? I mean…I could understand if you need to thi-''

He was cut off when her lips met his in a sweet kiss. When the lack of oxygen became to much they parted again.

''I have feelings for you too. Since that exact same time. I was afraid too, I still am. But I want to give it a chance''

'''Thank you Bones.''

''No thank you. I was too afraid to admit my feelings I don't think I could have done it. Thank you for taking the first step.''

''Happy Birthday Bones.'' He whispered into her ear as he pulled her closer.

''Thanks Booth.''

''should we order takeout and go to my place?''

''Good idea.''

He pulled her closer and kissed her on the lips again.

''Booth?''

''Yeah?''

''This is the best birthday I had in fifteen years''

''I'm glad Bones''

I know it was cheesy but anyway I hope you liked it. That line just _had_ to be demolished.

Please leave a review!! Reviews are LOVE!!


End file.
